Be Happy
by Broken Violets
Summary: A pesar de que vivas en tu propio pequeño mundo de horror, puedes ser feliz. (SasuSaku) [Pendiente].


Bueno, ¿hola? Este fic es SasuSaku porque ya lo tenía así -ñeh-, somos cannon :) y eso es genial. Y pues a pesar de ser cannon decidí subir este fic SS (?) porque ya lo tenía así, ñeh uwu

Gracias por leerlo~

 **~E** l **SS** es cannon y yo sólo lo tomo como parte de un universo paralelo(?)

 **~L** os personajes le pertenecen al troll de **K** ishimoto :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke Uchiha es un humano normal, común y corriente como todos los habitantes de este inmenso mundo. Hace ejercicio cuando es debido, ve televisión, juega videojuegos (especialmente LoL), saca las calificaciones que se merece: cuando estudia mucho, buenas y cuando no, malas.

Va a la universidad a la que asistió su hermano mayor y tiene un hobbie: toca la guitarra. Debido a esto, está en el Club de Música y tiene una banda; nada fuera de lo normal.

Da la apariencia de ser un chico malo y desastroso (como todo el mundo cuando tiene 18 años) aunque, ¿a quién no le han dado esas ganas repentinas de patear un par de cabezas cuando se tiene esa edad?

— ¡Cuidado!

Sasuke se siente arrojado al suelo con brusquedad. _"Eso me ha dolido"_ , piensa en cámara lenta al mismo tiempo que su brazo izquierdo choca contra el duro pavimento, terminando de rebotar.

Fija su mirada hacia su costado derecho y ve una chica tirada en el suelo al igual que él, aunque ella tiene el cabello de color rosa (¡se lo ha pintado!) y mantiene su brazo derecho encima de él.

— _"Dios…_ _"_ —piensa—; ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunta mientras ella sigue tirada sobre el pavimento.

 _"Su cabello",_ sigue pensando, _"es color rosa… ¡Rosa!"_ al mismo tiempo que se imagina a sí mismo con el pelo teñido de rosado…

Ella lo primero que hace es quitar su brazo de encima de él quitándole esa calidez de su cuerpo. Después recarga una de sus manos sobre el suelo, ayudándose con la misma a levantar su torso; levanta la cabeza y Sasuke puede ver sus ojos: son color verde jade… y también puede ver su mirada: tiene un deje furioso lo que hace que él parpadee un par de veces—. Ten más cuidado cuando cruzas la calle, ¿quieres? Casi te atropellan y casi pierdo mi hermosa vida.

—Hum… ¿gracias por salvarme? —menciona él con gesto interrogativo, agradeciendo y reconociendo la ayuda que la chica (¡de cabello rosa!) le brindó, al tiempo que recarga su mano izquierda sobre el pavimento para incorporarse mientras ella comienza a sacudirse el polvo de sus prendas.

Cuando ambos ya se han puesto en pie, ella le mira de nuevo, ofendida y furiosa—. Si no fuera por tu culpa, yo ya estaría donde debo estar, estúpido, ¡estúpido! —le escupe en la cara.

Él la mira bastante extrañado: ¿acaso está hablando con él o con alguien parado detrás? A pesar de su grosera actitud, ¿será que deba agradecerle por haberle aventado lejos de un coche en movimiento o será que deba reprocharle sus insultos? Además, ¿por qué demonios le llama 'estúpido'?—. No tienes por qué culparme a mí. No te pedí que me salvaras.

—Dios, llegando tarde por salvar vidas inútiles —Se reprocha ella a sí misma, ignorándolo, al parecer a propósito; le da la espalda y comienza a correr.

Él la mira completamente confundido mientras ve su silueta desaparecer en la lejanía—. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? Peliteñida…

— **O —**

Más tarde, el joven va por los pasillos de la Universidad a la que asiste, con su guitarra (preciosa y hermosa) colgada en su espalda. Porta varias pulseras de diferentes colores en ambas manos, el suéter arremangado y sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

Su cabello color negro lo trae peinado hacia enfrente, algo despeinado; además, trae un piercing en la oreja izquierda.

— ¡Hey, Sasuke! —Su mejor amigo, al cual todos llaman Naruto (al parecer todos dicen que ese es el nombre que sus padres le pusieron) lo alcanza en el pasillo.

Este posee un atractivo cabello color dorado con grandes y amigables ojos azules. Tiene sobre sus mejillas unas extrañas marcas que lo hacen verse (como zorro) bastante guapo. La diferencia entre los dos es que aunque son mejores amigos, uno es rebelde y con más decisión que el otro, aunque ambos son lindos por igual.

—Naruto —El pelinegro sonríe de medio lado mirando a su amigo. Algo en su subconsciente de repente le hace recordar el incidente de la mañana—. ¿Sabes? Algo extraño sucedió… Una chica con el pelo rosa me salvó de morir atropellado; me aventó lejos con su propio cuerpo. Lo que es más extraño es que ni siquiera la conozco.

El rubio sonríe al escuchar ese suceso mientras se acomoda el cuello de la camisa, creyéndose parecer sexy—. A lo mejor es una de tus hermosas fans…

—No creo —Sasuke agranda su sonrisa, al percatarse que Naruto ha aceptado el hecho de que él es popular—. Me llamo 'estúpido'. Eso no lo haría una fan… ¿verdad?

— ¡Jajajaja! — Naruto comenzó a reír al escuchar que por primera vez en su vida, el pelinegro había sido agredido verbalmente por una mujer—. Quizá te odia —Y levanta los hombros desestimando la causa de tal insulto.

—Si me odia, no veo razón para que me ayudara.

—Pues no lo sé. Entonces quizá sea tu ángel de la Guarda, que te salvó en el momento justo.

—Naruto, no seas estúpido —Sasuke no deja de sonreír ahora que está insultando a su mejor amigo—. Los ángeles no bajan a ayudar a simples mortales. Además, ella quizás era Otaku. A lo mejor debería ir a una Convención para buscarla y comprarle un manga en agradecimiento.

Ambos chicos se miran antes de estallar en carcajadas—. Si haces eso —dice Naruto—, yo quiero que me compres el anime de Owari no Seraph con todo y la segunda temporada.

—Esa aún no sale, Naruto.

En ese preciso momento fueron llamados al aula de música: ensayarían percusión.

* * *

 **N.A:** Si me van a hacer críticas respecto a mi forma de escribir y la historia, favor que sean suavecitas y constructivas **D:** Si van a insultar, mejor absténgase por fis u.u Gracias~


End file.
